When I See You
by The Angry American
Summary: Twilight finally gets the chance to talk to Flash Sentry after a long time. But how will it go for her. Can she have the heart to make a second impression on him? Sweet one-shot Flashlight drabble.


**"When I See You"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The entire thing is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. Anyway, on with the drabble.**

* * *

Tonight was the night. After a long day of studying and working on magic spells, Twilight finally had the heart to go talk to her good friend Flash Sentry.

Ever since moving to the Crystal Empire in Equestria, Flash Sentry decided to make the castle that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia his home. Ever since their first meeting between each other, Twilight had been dying to talk to him once more. But unfortunately, research back at Ponyville forced her to back away from him. Months and months passed until finally, she got a break from her work. She managed to travel all the way from Ponyville to Equestria while keeping her goosebumps intact. Boy, did she break a sweat while waiting!

After two long hours of having to travel on a train, the so-called 'Princess' Twilight stopped by the entrance way of the Crystal Empire when she spoke to one of the guards.

"Excuse me... is Flash Sentry there?"

One of the guards chuckled hearing this, as if it meant something.

"Princess Twilight, you must not need to ask us. Of course he is here." The guard nodded. "You want to see him?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded back.

"Glad to hear that. Come inside." The guard spoke back as the doors to the Crystal Empire had gently opened.

And so forth, the guards began walking upstairs, which forced 'Princess' Twilight to follow them behind. Hard to believe that Flash Sentry would be living upstairs for once.

But something was cringing inside the stomach of Twilight Sparkle. What if she blows this? I mean, she'd been waiting quite such a long time to talk to him. What if he forgot about her and already moved on? This was now a scary moment in Twilight's life!

_"Oh, man... I hope I don't blow this. I hope he still remembers me..."_ Twilight said, thinking of how to make a second impression compared to the first.

The guards showed up outside of Flash's room and knocked on the door. Now it was the moment of time.

"Flash! My lord, some girl's here to see you." The guard shouted.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" Flash said inside his room.

Twilight guessed that he would be getting ready to meet with her. After all, it was nothing more of a conversation and nothing special.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doorknob turned, displaying what seemed to be steam coming from someone else's shower.

And coming out of that steam...

...

...

...was none other but Flash Sentry, much to Twilight's delight.

But something else was different about him.

"Hey, Twilight. It's been a long time since we saw each other. How are things?" Flash smiled at her.

Quite frankly, Twilight saw him...

...

...without his usual garb. He was all decked out with nothing more than a towel. To top it all off, his six pack was glazed in the gorgeous moonlight, making him irresistable and sexy. Of course, every female pony in all of Equestria and Ponyville would think he's handsome. That and Donut Joe.

Twilight was speechless. And that was all she needed to say.

Well, all except the stuttering she did seeing him in a light like this.

"I... I, um... well, you see, it was..." Twilight stuttered again. But somehow, her thoughts got to her like a thief in the night. _"Oh my god... why did Flash have to be so sexy and cute? It hurts me good!"_

Flash raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn't get what she was trying to say to her.

"Um, Twilight? Is everything okay?" Flash said, trying to reach out to her.

Twilight never answered Flash's question. Instead, her biggest response was this...

...

...

...

...

*THUMP!*

Twilight had fainted on the cold hard floor. But something good did come out of this.

She actually fainted with a blush and a smile! Princess Twilight actually got to see Flash Sentry without his garb on! That was quite an image she'll forever have!

_"My gosh, I can't believe I saw Flash... in the buff! Eeeeeeeeeee!"_ Twilight squealed in her thoughts.

Flash, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of her blushing.

"Is everything all right here?" The guard spoke to Flash.

"Yeah, I get that a lot whenever girls sees me." Flash smiled. "It's kinda cute how she faints like that."

What Flash said was indeed true. Whenever Twilight would see him...

...

...she would faint. And it was quite the interesting fact.

* * *

**C'Mon... Twilight couldn't help but do that. After all, that would likely happen if the producers would at least put Flash Sentry on season 4! Then I would totally see it! (;D)**

**Anyway, feedback's always appreciated! Until then, adios!**


End file.
